1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lighting system and, particularly to an outdoor lighting system.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric outdoor lamps such as street lamps are of a general high priority due to road safety and security purpose. Previously, street lamps controllers have historically only turned the street lamps on or off with a given preset light level or off after a delayed time usually 4 hours after dark.
Furthermore, when the outdoor lamps are on, the luminance value of an outdoor lamp may became higher or lower than a luminance value for actual need. If the luminance value is too low, the road safety will be influenced, and if too high, it will waste energy sources, and the working life of the outdoor lamps will decrease.
Therefore, there is a need for an outdoor lighting system with controlled luminance.